criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Derek Phillips
Derek Phillips is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Billy Riggins in the sports drama series Friday Night Lights. Biography Phillips was born on April 18, 1976, in Miami, Florida. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Phillips attended Westminster Christian School and graduated from Baylor University with a BFA in Acting. Phillips got his first on-screen role in 2002, when he was cast as Keevan for at least 2 episodes of the hit soap opera Guiding Light. Phillips got his first major role in 2006, when he was first cast as Billy Riggins, the caretaker of Panthers' Fullback Tim Riggins, for 60 episodes of the hit sports drama series Friday Night Lights. Since then, Phillips has appeared in TV shows, video games, and movies such as Life is Strange, The Mentalist, Chicago P.D., Rosewood, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Shooter, For the People, S.W.A.T., Fallout 4, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Battlefield Hardline, Grimm, Medium, Breakout Kings, Dishonored, The Walking Dead: Michonne, The Last of Us, Inside, 42, The Jogger, Ritual, Numb3rs, Murder in the First, Longmire, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Phillips portrayed Danny Wallace, the husband of murder victim Melissa Wallace, in the Season Fourteen episode "Innocence". Filmography *S.W.A.T. (2018) - Officer Reid *Criminal Minds - "Innocence" (2018) TV episode - Danny Wallace *Shooter - 7 episodes (2018) - Earl Swagger *For The People (2018) - Agent Jason Goode *Longmire - 13 episodes (2013-2017) - Travis Murphy *When We Rise (2017) - Dan White *Scandal (2017) - Gerald Stillman *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 5 episodes (2015-2017) - Agent O'Brien *Scorpion (2017) - Frank *Looking (2016) - Jake *Retake (2016) - James *Game of Silence - 6 episodes (2016) - Gary "Boots" Nolan *The Walking Dead: Michonne (2016) - Randall (voice) *Rise of the Tomb Raider (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fallout 4 (2015) - Elder Maxson/Z2-47 (voice) *Doc McStuffins (2015) - Wyatt *Rosewood (2015) - Trevor McCown *Chicago P.D. (2015) - Damien Boyd *Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Mentalist - 2 episodes (2015) - Stan Lisbon *Grimm (2015) - Stetson Donovan *Life Is Strange (2015) - Mark Jefferson/Samuel/Zachary (voice) *Sons of the Devil (2014) - David Daly *The Pieces (2014) - Mike *Reckless - 2 episodes (2014) - Ronnie Porter *Murder in the First (2014) - Stewart Hornady *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Officer Scott/Kurt Wehlander (voice) *Parenthood: Friday Night at the Luncheonette (2014) - Billy Riggins *Ritual (2013) - The Man *The Jogger (2013) - Paul *Training (2013) - Unknown Character *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *42 (2013) - Bobby Bragan *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Corporal Christopher Winter (voice) *Inside (2012) - Grant Carter *Dishonored (2012) - Lord Treavor Pendleton (voice) *Parenthood (2012) - Billy Gardner *A Scene from a Street in LA (2012) - Daniel *Betrayed at 17 (2011) - Detective Morris *Body of Proof (2011) - Kevin Kaiser *Castle (2011) - Reggie Walsh *Breakout Kings (2011) - Joseph Ramsey *Son of Morning (2011) - Skyler *Friday Night Lights - 60 episodes (2006-2011) - Billy Riggins *Private Practice - 3 episodes (2010) - Eddie Lindy *Trauma (2010) - Jason *Medium (2010) - Sean Riley *The Closer (2009) - Stomper *Numb3rs (2008) - Ryan Ferraro *Grey's Anatomy - 2 episodes (2007) - Dale Winick *Serum (2006) - Eddie *Prison Break (2006) - Field Cop *Guiding Light - 2 episodes (2002) - Keevan 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors